


Red Shoes and the Seven Dwarfs Series

by EKWolf2020



Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternative Perspective, Curse Breaking, Curses, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Misunderstandings, Monsters, Moral Lessons, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKWolf2020/pseuds/EKWolf2020
Summary: Once Upon a Time, there was a land called Fairytale Land. In this land, many characters from your fairytales make a home here. Some you might know, such as Snow White, Red Riding Hood, and many other legendary heroes of stories and myths. However, in this story, there is more to what meets the eye. As while the land is peaceful most times, there are times where fearsome monsters and terrible witches terrorize the citizens. And that is when they call the Fearless Seven, a band of brave, young, extraordinary heroes that fought to keep the land safe. But one day, they just vanished. Not a trace of them left or any news of them in over a year.Sometime later, a young maiden of the name, Snow White, was celebrating her seventeenth birthday with her father, King White. When suddenly, a mysterious, strange woman comes to pay her respects to the king. King White is enraptured by her beauty and soon marries this woman. However, things are not all that they seem, and it is up to Snow to figure out what is happening with her Kingdom and hope that she can find the Fearless Seven to help her.
Relationships: Red Shoes/ Snow White | Prince Merlin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. And the Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little bit of a sidestep from another fanfic I wrote in December as I have been noticing that is has been getting a lot of views and it seems like people want more of it. So, to start, I want to say: Thank you to everyone that read it and continue to ask for more content of this particular fanfic as well as the characters. Because of your continued interest in it, I am going to be writing my series of the movie and how we could have explored these character interactions more.
> 
> This is not to say I thought the movie was bad. More so that I wanted to explore more and spend more time with these characters and the world that the movie made.
> 
> Also, one last note, so stay tuned to that as well.

Prologue

Long ago, in a faraway land of Fairytale Land, there lived many classical figures of old. Many you have heard in storybooks, such as Sleeping Beauty, Little Red Riding Hood, Jack, and the beanstalk, Hansel And Gretel, Pinocchio, King Arthur, the wizard Merlin, and of course the fair Snow White. However, this story begins a little different than the stories you might know.

While there are certainly tales of romance, daring adventure, creatures of epic proportion, curses, and witches, and even magic of all kind, this is not your ordinary story. For not everything is as seemed with our leads, and not all stories are as clean-cut as we like to believe they could. As we begin this tale, keep your eyes and hearts open as we explore what it means for one to have true beauty, and if love can truly conquer all. 

*********

“In the middle of town, it seems that there was another dragon that was spotted not too far from here,” A young handmaid said as she was working on a dress for the princess.

“Really? What happened?” An eager voice peered from behind a changing stall to look where the handmaiden was. 

“The Guards were dispatched to take care of it, but by the time they got to it, the beast was vanquished again. And only a number seven was left.”

“Huh, that is so strange. That is the fifth time in the last month of cases like that,” said the princess. “Oh, Willa, can you pass me the brush?”

“Indeed, it is rather peculiar. And princess Snow, you know you should not be so casual with me. I am here to help you in any way I can. If you need me to do your hair, you simply have to ask.” The handmaid Willa got up and walked to the mirror stand and picked up the brush to hand it to the princess behind the changing stall. But the princess stepped out with her robe on as she smiled at the handmaid. The princess was a bit heavier than most other princesses her age, but she did not care. Her smile was something that would make the gods above jealous. Along with her raven hair and button nose, she looked as happy as any princess could on her birthday. She could not care about what others thought of her or how they saw her. Nothing was going to ruin her mood today.

“Sorry, Willa, I can’t help it. I am used to doing my hair on my own before Papa thought it would be good to have someone to help me. Besides, you are more of a friend to me than any regular handmaid.” Snow beamed with happiness as she spoke to the maid.

Willa looks to her and smiles happily and nods. “And I am lucky to have a wonderful princess like you as a friend as well. Now come. We need to get you ready. We can’t have you late for your party, now can we?”

“Right,” Snow agreed with Willa and decided to no arguing with her about the matter more. As they got ready, there was a commotion outside of the window. Snow glanced over to see what the issue was and seen that there was smoke on the horizon. She looks on as she looks worried. “Willa, you see that, right?”

Willa, who was sewing up the last stitch needed on the hem, looks over to see the smoke. “Oh my, that can’t be good. I hope some guards get sent to dispatch it.”

But as soon as the smoke appeared, there was a strike of lightning as well. Snow watched in awe of the bolt that happened as she then rushed to the window, causing Willa to be bragged along by accident not to ruin the hem. She looked around to see if it would happen again.

“Willa, you saw that, right?”

The handmaid looked up and then stood up to check on the window. “What is it?”

“I just saw lightning conjured from the sky! That was incredible. Only sorcerers can pull off magic like that.” She gasped with delight. “Do you think it could from the guild?”

“Wait, did you say lightning?” That part caught Willa’s attention as she pressed her face to the window to look around. Snow White was confused on the matter.

“Yeah, why does that seem important to you?”

“Lightning is the signature move of Merlin! One of the Fearless Seven!”

Snow looked on more confused. “The who?”

Willa gasped a little at the dumbfounded princess. “You never heard of them?! The greatest warriors in all the land? The group of handsome young men that travel to fight monsters and save beautiful princesses!?”

Snow still looked at her confused as to which group Willa was going on about, but Willa sighed. "You know. The group of young, handsome, talented men gifted with either magical abilities, enchanted items, or amazing intellect. They banded together sometime as they fought to keep the people safe from the monsters that attacked the citizens of the kingdom and even recuse damsel in distress for a living. They had gotten so popular that many considered them like celebrities that girls would flock to them?".

Soon as Willa described them, Snow began to remember. “Oh, right, sorry. It has been a while since they have been the center of attention.”

Willa nodded as she continued to look again. “Indeed, they went to a neighboring town to help with some dragon issue, but they vanished soon after. No news of them in almost a year. And everyone wonders if they died. But if there is lightning when there is no storm, then there might be hope that it was Prince Merlin and the Fearless Seven!”

“Or some yutz trainee was trying to play with magic that he could not control,” Snow remarked as she poked Willa’s face.

Willa pouted a little. “You can’t seriously tell me you never imagined once being saved by heroes like them?”

“Well,” Snow said as she walked away from the window and looked in the mirror. She knew she was not the fittest princess out there. And while she loved her body as she took on more of her father’s features than her mother, she knew it was alright to be happy with herself. But she also had a feeling that those guys might not give her the time of day given how most people would describe them as handsome as well. But she shook her head as she smiled at Willa. “Maybe once or twice, but honestly, I don’t need a hero type like that. I just want a man that will support me and love me for me.”

Willa, noticing that this might have been a touchy issue, decided to drop it. But the remark of the princess was enough to remind her why she was still a beautiful person. Walking over, she took Snow’s hand and smiles. “Any prince would be a fool not to see how amazing of a person you are, Princess Snow. Never forget that.” She smiled at Snow.

Snow smiled back as she smiled and held her hand. “Thank you, Willa.” She said as the clock then struck eleven. Willa then begins to freak out. “Oh shoot, the time has flown, and I need to finish the hem. Hold still,” Willa clamored as she began to work quickly to finish. All while Snow is chuckling.

**********

In the forest, while covered by the thick trees, there was a roadside robbery taking place. On the ground, an old carriage driver was out when he was hit by the bandits. From the way the carriage driver was knocked out, it looked like the bandits could have easily taken the travelers hostage at this point. However, much to the bandit's dismay, their plans were being thwarted by mysterious figures jumping from tree to tree. The bandits try to shoot the mysterious shadows down with their quick draw bows, but this thing was too fast. 

The people in the carriage that the bandits were trying to steal from stayed still as they could. One of them was a beautiful woman in green. And the other traveler in the carriage with her was her young servant girl. The two women quaked as they see the bandits struggle, but also seem like they were getting furious and would attack them any time.

"What is going on?" The woman in green asked her servant. 

"I don't know madame," the young servant girl said. "But it seems we are getting help."

"Yes indeed, oh beautiful maiden with her lovely servant," said an invisible voice.

The two women gasped as they looked around to see who said it. But all the bandits were preoccupied with their current situation. But this voice did not seem to be threatening in any way as it spoke again. 

“Mademoiselles,” the invisible voice told the two ladies in their cart, “I would suggest that you close your eyes for a moment. We do not want to ruin your perfectly gorgeous eyes.”

While the women were confused by the voice, they did so. Suddenly, some smoke bombs dropped from the trees. But these smoke bombs were no ordinary smoke bombs, as it was filled with pepper flakes that when it came into contact, it burned the bandit’s eyes. They agonized in pain as they tried to rub the pain out.

While they were in pain, the shadow figure then descended from the treetops. Their landing was loud enough for the bandits to hear them, but their eyes were in too much pain to see. However, with their defenses down, each of them was taken out. The sounds of weapons clashing as they hit the ground was clear to the bandits they were picked off one by one. One bandit did, however, manage to clear his eyes from the tears to see one figure from the clouds seem to be right in front of him holding a piece of paper in his hand. But before the bandit could swing at them, then shadow jumped up and slapped a piece of paper on the bandit's head before landing on the roof. The one still standing saw something as the rest of the smoke subsided. All of the other bandits had a piece of paper on them might like he did. And he was scared out of his mind what would happen next.

Then, in a final snap of his fingers, one of the shadow figures then shocks all the bandits out cold. When the smoke was gone, the mysterious heroes that were fighting come together to form a circle. Once in the light, their appearances became more apparent. Without the uniformed googles that they used to keep their eyes from getting burned, the figures appear to be a group of three, green dwarfs. Each of them seemed to have different attire than made them stand out than the rest, but they were talented in their work. One of them in a blue tunic pulls the googles back to show off his golden-brown eyes, button nose, and big ears.

“Woo, alright, gentlemen, that was brilliant teamwork there,” he said as he smiles a little, but also seemed winded.

“Hold on, Merlin” this other dwarf stepped forward as he puffs up his chest in his brown, sleeveless vest. "Just because you dealt the final blow, you forget the chain command. So, I will be the one to congratulate.”

The blue tunic dwarf looks at the one that corrected him as he shook his head. “It doesn’t really matter who is in charge, Arthur.”

“But now, thanks to my valiant efforts and excellent physique, we managed to save the most beautiful woman we have ever seen.” The now named Arthur remarks.

“You guys, it does not matter who is in charge, can we all agree that we just did a good job?” The other dwarf in the group that wore green tries to get in between the two to have them calm as he could see the dwarf that was called Merlin was getting ready to punch Arthur in the face.

“Agreed, but I have to say, I think I did the most fantastic job securing the beautiful woman the pain of the smoke,” said an invisible voice.

The dwarf in green rolls his eyes. “Jack, enough already. You can show yourself now.”

“But of course,” said a smooth voice from nowhere, but then another dwarf appears from under an invisible cape as he checks his beach blond hair. “So naturally, I shall get the kiss.”

The whole group looks to him annoyed as his presumptions. “Oh no, I get the kiss first,” Arthur tried to correct him on that.

“Oh no, it will be me,” Merlin said. “I did the final blow!”

“Hey, I helped with that,” the one in green added to that.

“Oh Hans, you are silly, it will be me,” Jack added again.

The four of them continued to bicker until the beautiful woman spoke: “Can we open our eyes now?” she asks.

The group then go quiet as they realized they were stalling for too long. But they nodded. “Yes, you may, oh beautiful lady,” Arthur states as he tries to turn on the charm. The rest brush off a little as they waited for the woman to look at her.

As the woman and her servant open their eyes, they looked at them with confusion. She looked at them with a small, awkward smile and waved to them. “Hello,” she greeted them.

The four dwarfs stood there with eager smiles and were waiting to see what else she had to say. However, Arthur then pushed through the group to step forward to the carriage. He puffed out his chest to try and increase his charm, or what passed as charm, on to the woman. His focus was solely on her and not her servant as he bowed.

“Greetings, Fair lady,” he said, the cringing charm was oozing out of him faster than water fallout out of a hole in the barrel. “I do apologize for the great scare that you have gone through. It is with the valiant effort of my leadership skills,” He continued before begin jabbed in the back by Merlin. “And my men,” he begrudged to include before going on, “have saved your life.”

She nods as she holds a fan up to her face to hide her discomfort in this, was trying not to be rude. “I thank you… dwarfs for your valiant efforts to save me and my maid and coachmen. How can I repay you?” She asked carefully.

“Well, if a woman as beautiful as you feel inclined, all I ask is,” Arthur continues to try and add the charm as he flexes his muscles a little, to the other’s dismay. “If you, oh beautiful lady, can give us a kiss?”

“A kiss?” she asked as she looked shocked by his request.

“Yes, oh beautiful lady,” Arthur steps forward as he raised a hand to hers. But he also leans up to get a kiss from her. The others try to get closer but seem to crowd the door.

She looks uncertain about this as she then recoils as he comes closer. “I am unfortunately late for another engagement. While I am happy you all saved me, I can only be able to pay you in money. I hope that this is enough, and I bid you all a good day!” She rushed her sentence as she pulled out a small bag of coins on her and tossed it out to them. She then tapped the coachman to get a move on it.

The Coachman urged the horses on as she looks forward and it causes the dwarfs to get fall over themselves and lay on the ground with a bit of gold. The carriage then disappears as they all work to get off each other and collectively sigh.

Merlin takes the bag as he sighs. “Well, at least we have enough to get some food for the next few days.”

“Yeah, like that will help us get a kiss,” Jack quips as he wipes the dirt off himself and checks in a hand mirror for any other bits of mud from himself.

“Hey, it will be fine, gents. We can just get a kiss the next time,” Hans said as he tries to stay cheery. “How about we get some ingredients for my famous Bratwurst? It is just what we need after a day like today.”

“What I need is to get a kiss sometime soon,” Arthur huffed a little as he looks at bummed out. “Let’s go home.”

The group begins to trek back as Merlin watched on to the direction of where the carriage went off to. He is deep in thought as he stood there. Arthur and Jack had already walked off as they were bickering about the fight a little longer, but Hans looked to Merlin.

“Something the matter?” Hans asked.

Merlin looked to him as he seemed distracted. He gripped the bag and then shook his head. “It’s fine, shall we go on?”

Hans looks to him and then stuck a hand on his chest. “Not until you go fix the issue.” He said.

Merlin was shocked for a second then sighed. “Can never hide anything from you, can I?”

“You and Arthur might be friends for longer, but I can see that trouble look in your eyes, and I know that you want to go help. Now go.”

“Thanks,” Merlin gave Hans the bag then run off to the carriage path.

Hans chuckles. “A curse can take the look of a prince away, but it can’t break their true nature.” He is bemused as he hurried to catch up with the group.

Down the road, the same group was having issues with their carriage. The crack in the wheel was just enough to have them pull over to the side of the road, but fixing it was not going to be easy. The beautiful woman in the carriage is waiting as she spews her disgust of the dwarfs with her handmaid and the coachman are trying to fix it quickly.

“And did you see how their skin looked? Completely revolting!” She went on as she fans herself. “And to ask for a kiss from me? Even more disgusting. To request a kiss of a woman of my standards. Ha! What a joke! And what is taking you so long? We are going to be late for the ball, and I do not want to be the laughing stock of the kingdom!”

The maid and the coachman try to work as fast as they can but could not get the wheel to stay together. “We are working fast as we can, your grace,” the maid said.

“Well, hurry up!”

As this exchange happened, something magical began to occur. The coachman looked on as he tapped the maid’s shoulder to look as well. She was just as surprised. Right beside them, a slit of paper appeared beside them. But what came from it was remarkable. A few vines emerged from the paper as they grew faster than any natural plant. Then they reached up to the wheel as it wrapped around the broken part.

Tightening fast and then solidifying like dried mud, the wheel looked as good it could. The coachman tested it as he was amazed by the work. And after they checked and put the wheel back in place, the maid and coachman smile with relief.

“This is truly a miracle,” the coachman said. “I would not believe our luck.”

“I know,” the maid said as she picked up the paper that had lost its magical properties now. “I wonder who could have done this.” However, the paper soon crumbled and blew into the wind. She smiles as she then gets back in and mentally thanked the stranger that helped them. The coachman urged the horses on as they continue through the forest and into the town.

Looking on from a high tree, a young man in a blue tunic outfit watched on to see his magic working perfectly. He smiled to himself with content, but then sighed as he leans back against the tree. His brown hair brushed up against the wood of the tree as he looked up with soft brown eyes and smaller ears. The green complexion he had before had faded away to show a more natural skin color than how he had presented himself previously. Pulling the googles off to look at himself in the reflection to show a more handsome, princely person, Merlin admires himself a little before sighing from the sight he saw of the beautiful woman acting like a child throwing a tantrum.

“Well, it seems at least we did not waste a kiss on that woman,” the young man spoke as he looked to the sky. The goggles still on him from the previous fight felt like it would have given him away and make himself look pathetic to the woman. And while he was a bit desperate to break the curse put on him, Merlin was not going to sink that low to a woman that was not worth his time showing off his skills to. But he thought about how he still made the coachman and the maid’s job easier so that at least put a good feeling back in him. After he looks at his human arms and legs one more time, Merlin decided to head back. After pulling out a sheet of paper and placing it on the tree, a vine appeared out from it and grew at such an accelerated rate, unlike the other spell. Grabbing one, he jumped off the branch he was hiding from and sung down to the ground.

Merlin stuck the landing and then snapped his fingers and the vine disappeared and crumbled with the paper as well. He was getting better at not leaving traces for people to find them, but he knew sooner or later, it would not matter when they get turned to normal. But even so, he felt it was safer this way for his group and himself in the long run.

**********

“Announcing, her royal highness and the bell of the ball, princess of the Kingdom of Appleton, Snow White,” a guard announce Snow White's arrival into the throne room. The room was full of people from all over the kingdom as they smiled and clapped for her. Everyone seemed so happy to see Snow White and eager to cheer her on. But for Snow, while she liked to make appearances with her father, she felt anxious at times. Sometimes, she felt the eyes judged her sometimes. She was not ignorant of her weight and know she is bigger than most girls her age. But she reminded herself that she is okay to be herself. And today was no exception as it was her birthday.

And her friend and handmaid Willa made the most beautiful dress for her. It was a light blue top that had a little red puff in her shoulders, but the sleeves were satin and seemed to hug her arms and give her a beautiful form. The skirt part of the dress was a cream-yellow that complimented her body. She wore red satin slippers that were more comfortable for Snow White as well as she came over to her father, King White.

He smiled at his daughter as he reached for her. “Oh, my beautiful daughter, I am so happy to see you in such a beautiful dress as well!” He smiled more before pulling her into one of his bear hugs.

Snow hugged back as she smiled and looked to him. “Thank you, Papa,” she said.

He pulled away to get another full view of her. King White then put a hand on her face. “If only your mother were here, she would agree how beautiful you look.” He chimed.

Snow always felt happy when he made talked about her mom and how she would be happy for them. And Snow nods as well. “I am sure she would be happy to see us both happy and living with her still in our hearts, right?”

King White nods as he then kissed her on the cheek before showing her off the to guest. “Today, we will celebrate my daughter’s seventeenth birthday! As she now becomes a woman,” he announced as a cake wheeled out before them. The crowd applauded the Kings news as the cake appeared before her.

“Go on, make a wish, my little apple,” King White told Snow.

Snow walked up to the cake as she smiles and thinks for a moment. She placed a hand over her heart and then took a breath to blow out the candles. And once they were, the party began.

The festivities were in full swing as the music began to play and people toasted on mead and wine. Some performances happened in corners of the room as most of the room was filled with people dancing. As the people danced, Snow watched on with a smile. Her fingers were fidgeting a little.

King White, after talking to a guest, sees Snow is still as her seat and not socializing as much. He walks over to her as he sits as well. She continued watching, but it seemed that there was a bit of hesitation in her eyes.

“Something the matter, my little dumpling?” he asks her.

Snapping her attention to him, Snow shakes her head a little. “Oh, no, I am fine, papa.”

Her tone was a bit uncomfortable but still tried to sound happy. The king looks to see if there was anything that might have caused her to be hesitant to enjoy herself more. Then he noticed some of the crowd of princes and princesses her age and thought she might be shy to go up to them. He pats her back. “How about you go socialize with the other teens?”

Snow, who was calm, looks at him with confusion. “Oh, no, it is okay, papa. I am fine. I like watching other people enjoy themselves.”

“But it is your birthday, you should enjoy yourself as well. And maybe you can make a few new friends as well.”

“But I am fine with Willa,” Snow was about to continue before she saw the look in her face. She knew he meant well and did want her social skills to stay sharp. But Snow knew as well as he did, that she might have to be the sovereign queen soon, and she needed to have better social skills than the ones she had. “But maybe, I can go try and talk to some people,” she remarked.

“That’s my girl,” he said as he smiled and watched her go off.

Snow, a bit anxious while she smiled, did her best to walk over to the teenagers that looked to be her age with confidence. She felt fine until she felt like she heard them giggling about something and thought it would be a perfect time to step in. But then she was a bit worried about if they might have been talking about her. Feeling her breathes getting quicker, Snow tried to calm herself down until she felt it was right to get some refreshments first.

As she made her way to the refreshments, she heard the laughter of a woman seems to be mocking something. “Oh yes, we were only late because we got held up by some bandits,” said the woman as she fluttered a fan to look prominent. Snow usually did not pay much attention. Women like that always attended the balls for the castle in hopes of gaining her father's attention. But what she said next caught Snow’s attention.

“And these filthy little dwarfs then come in acting like they were the one that did all of the work. Hah, I don’t think so. It must have been a horrible prank by those Fearless Seven punks,” she continued.

Snow was confused by her words as she comes over to them. “Why do you think it was a prank?” She asked as the people around her and the woman bowed before the beautiful woman looks and then curtsied a little.

“I am terribly sorry, Princess Snow,” she groveled a little. “I was just speaking of a terrible issue that came about when I was on my way to your ball.”

“It’s alright,” Snow spoke with some apprehension in her voice. “But you said that you think the Fearless Seven saved you then left without saying anything?”

The woman huffed as she stood back up. “I think so. With all the work and technique, I would have sworn it was them with my own eyes. But then there was smoke, and then four little dwarves trying to be hero showed up. So honestly, I think it was all just some prank. Coming to aid a delicate woman like me, letting some dwarves come in and ask for a kiss. Rubbish.”

“Did you give them a kiss?”

The woman laughed a hearty laugh. “Of course not, I just gave them gold and sent them on their way. Honestly, I do not have time to kiss dwarves playing here for the actual heroes that have seemed to have disappeared without any trace and just want to leave others to do their dirty work.”

“Well, maybe they have a reason not to show themselves,” Snow said as the woman then stopped. “Maybe there is more to their situation that we do not know about.”

“I guess that is true, your highness,” she said as she unfurled her fan. “But even so, if they want to be real heroes, how about telling the world where they are and stop hiding from us. Honestly, they are nothing but children, after all.”

Before Snow could get another word in, the ballroom doors flung open with a guard huffing hard to catch his breath. The crowd chatter stopped, the music silenced, and King White made his way to the guard that looked tired. He supports the guard the best he could as Snow then rushes to get him a chair.

“Speak, what happened?”

“Sire, someone is here for you,” he said as he huffs more and takes a seat.

“Who?” King White asked as he patted the man's back.

Soon, in a collective gasp from the crowd, King white and Snow both turn their heads to see what they saw. And their lips let out a gasp as well as the sight before them. Two guards were holding a stranger by chains around their arms and neck, but they look as if they came from a battle. As for the stranger, from the light forming a light glow over her red hair showed all that she was a beautiful young woman. But while she was beautiful, her looks made her seem like an angel had fallen from the sky, but still elegant.

Her hands were chained tightly as she walked in with her head down, but then she opened her silver eyes to the world, the crowd was speechless that one could hear a mouse speak. Soon, the guards got her to kneel before the king and Snow White as they watched on. The guard from the chair stands up and clears his throat. “Permission to speak, sir.”

“Yes, Jives. What is the meaning of this?” King White demands with a soft tone.  


“Yes, sir,” the guard named Jives begins. “This woman has been brought in because of claims of witchcraft. Reports of her using magic on neighbors, hexing them as well as some claiming to have assisted her in the woods never to return. We captured her, but she demanded a word with you.”

“Honestly though,” the woman kneeling spoke with a voice sweet as honey to everyone’s ears but to the guards, “Those are all baseless suspicions. I am simply an herbalist that uses a little magic to make the potions I use to help people. I am not using hexes or whatever it is that people claim me of doing.”

King White looked to Jives. “Do you have any eyewitness of the crimes?”

Jives was a little surprised to see the king believed her that Snow noticed his change in his face. “No, but sir, we have gotten many reports of people complaining to Royal guards about her suspicious behavior, and she fought us as we came to bring her in.”

“I only fought for my life,” the woman stated as she looks at Jives. “I am sure you would do the same if strange big men came bursting through the door to bother me when I said I would come in at any moment.”

King White looked to Jives again, “Is this true?”

Jives nods, trying to stay calm. “Yes sir, we heard screaming and thought someone was under attack.”

“I did scream, but at a little mouse that ran across my hut. Sadly, those are common in the old hut I live in that is falling apart,” the woman spoke with sadness in her voice. “But I assure you, I am no witch.”

King White comes to her side as he nods and pats her head. “I am terribly sorry for this misunderstanding. I will make sure that I look over this issue, but first, how about we treat you to a clean bath and bed for the night?”

Jives and Snow were shocked to hear this from the king. But the woman looked surprised as well. “Oh, your highness, I couldn’t. I don’t want to impose on what seems to be a big day.” The woman said as the crowd whispered what was happening.

But King White nods. “I am sure. I feel so heartbroken that a beautiful and kind woman like yourself has been forced through this. I insist that we give you some hospitality before we send you on your way.”

The woman smiles brightly. “Oh thank you, thank you, King White,” she praised.

“Not at all, miss…?”

“Regina,” She stated as she leaned toward King White to kiss his cheek. Snow was a bit shocked as she tried to hide the small gasp that left her lips.

But only Jives and Regina noticed as Regina eyed her with a quick dismissive glance before returning her gaze to King White. And Jives wondered how Snow felt by this only to get confirmed from her reaction. But the King and the rest of the crowd were too entranced by Regina to notice. Then, King White looked to Jives. “Jives release this woman,” he requests.

Jives looked a bit apprehensive, but he could not disobey the king. So, he pulled the key out and unchained Regina. King White then helped Regina up and looked to guards that brought her in. “See to it that she gets to the guest chambers. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” they said as they walked carefully beside Regina, who blew another kiss toward King White. He turned a little red in the face before he looks the Jives.

“We will have to talk about it later,” he said to Jives, who tried to hide his frustration.

But Jives just nodded as he looked ward Regina’s way before he looked back to the king. “I understand, your majesty. I will go return to my post.” Jives bowed as he excused himself from the party.

All the while, Snow watched as she stepped closer to King White. “Papa, I know you are a good man and like to help people, but are you sure that having a stranger stay in the castle is a good idea? We barely let other dignitaries stay in the castle.”

King White looked to Snow and patted her cheek. “It is only for one night. And it is best to provide kindness first before we jump to hating or assuming the worst in people. So, it will be alright.” He gave her a big smile, and she then smiles back.

“Okay,” she said as she did feel a little at ease that it would only be for one night.

As the crowd began to chat again and the music started up, the party went on as if nothing happened. But in the hallways of the castle, as the guards walked Regina to the guest room, there was an eerie silence. The guards stayed far as they could as they did not like being even near her. While her back was to them, a devilish smirk appeared on her face as she strode through the hallway.

“Soon,” she whispered to herself, “this will all be mine.”


	2. The Seeds are Planted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While there is excitement in the air, Snow cannot help but feel there is something off about the woman that has gained her father's attention. And even more so, it seems she is not the only one that has to some concerns about the queen to be as the King announces getting married to Regina. Something is stirring and seems to be setting some plans in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, sorry for being MIA. I do have some other stories going on - including the new chapter for Count of Monte Cristo. 
> 
> As for this chapter, I was eager to get into it as I want to get into the lore as well as getting the story going. I hope you all like this chapter and let me know what you think of this chapter and if there is anything else about this story you would like to see.

It has been close two months since Snow White’s birthday party, as well as since Regina made her appearance before the king. While many of the castle servants did not think much of it at the time for the king to give her some hospitality compensation. What came after was what worried them. The day after, Regina, still radiant as ever to everyone that she walked past, met with King White personally to thank him for his kindness. And immediately, it seemed like the two of them were happy in each other’s company. At least it seemed that way. They would talk for hours – well talking was more him showering her with compliments while she soaked it in. 

It seemed like the King could not spare a second more to not talk to her or focus on anything but her. Everywhere they went, King White would not be too far from her side and doing all that he could to please her—even including her in huge discussions about how to run the kingdom. Thankfully, the king still managed to hold some control of himself when it comes to his country, but there were those glances to her for approval of what he said or choose to act. 

But even so, King White and Regina were never apart for long. So much so that Snow noticed how much they had gotten close to each other. All the while, no one in the castle could figure out anything about her. She would try to join them in some outings and get to know Regina out of respect for her father’s infatuation of her. But most of the time, it felt like Regina and King White were in their own world. And all Snow could do was just watch on and see if she can find what her father saw in Regina. 

While they did not argue or seem hostile to each other, it was clear that Regina was making a point to ignore Snow on purpose or try to talk with her as little as possible. And while Snow made efforts to speak with Regina since they would see each other in the hallways, it was always met with indifference from Regina as she was looking into a hand mirror almost all the time. She would smile and nod to Snow as she walked on to find the king. But Snow also noticed when some of the servants in the castle would show extreme affection to her. 

And Snow knew that Regina was beautiful, it was not hard to deny it. But there was something about Regina that made her feel on edge around her. Something that was both alluring but dangerous about her. 

But that did not matter as Snow was going to meet with her father about something important. Something that he made it clear he wanted to talk to her about in his private study as this was big. As Snow made her way to the secluded room behind the throne room, to a single person bridge connection to a tall tower, she knocked on the door.

“Yes, come in,” King White said in his study. As Snow walked in, there was a single little desk at the end of this room. There were a few other items in the room, such as a closet to hold some robes for him. A few chairs around the place to look up at the small ceiling window that let the morning sun and evening moon in to tell the time. And lastly, a portrait of King White and a little Snow White on his lap, smiling as she had her hands on her lap, that hung right behind King White. 

She remembered that day of the painting. Her mother was still around when it was made, and Snow could not sit in one place at all. Drove the artist that they brought it to make it crazy that day as Snow would wiggle around on the king’s lap. But thankfully, her mother was there to stand in the background and make funny faces to get Snow’s attention to the painter. Those were the days that Snow missed the most when her mother passed away.

But her attention was brought back when King White motioned for her to come closer with some excitement in his face. “Snow, my little apple, come I have some exciting news to tell you!”

Snow rushed over to the seat across from him and was curious about what he wanted to tell her. “What is it, papa?”

He was giddy with delight as he tried to keep himself composed. After he took a deep breath, he nodded. “You might have noticed that Lady Regina and I have gotten to be really close to each other over the last few months.”

“I have noticed,” Snow remarked with a smile to make sure he saw she was still happy to listen to him. 

“And you know how Regina has been wanting to help improve the Kingdom and has been offing some good ideas.”

“That too…” Snow as hesitant to agree, but she nodded to keep him going. 

“Well, I have made the decision that I want to propose to her.” 

Snow just sat there. Her mind went blank as she tried to process what he said. But when she put it together, her mouth dropped a little. “I…wow… that is a lot to consider.” Snow began to take heavy breathes to try and take in the news without making a scene. 

“What is wrong, my dear?” He asked as he stood up to come beside her and kneel to look up at her. 

“N-nothing, papa.” She managed to blurt out as she then relaxed. “Well, a little. I mean, I know when makes you happy, and I am happy that you are happy. But papa, don’t you think it is a little too soon to have you marry her?”

“What do you mean, my little dumpling?”

“You met her only a couple months ago,” she began as she tried to hold her frustration and growing concern for him. “I mean, shouldn’t you consider waiting a little longer before you consider marrying her. Like maybe waiting until like at least more than three months or so.”

“Oh, I wish I could, Snow, but the fact is,” the king paused as he sighed and pulled himself a little away to try and compose himself. “My poor, innocent Regina only has a few months to live. She said she has been battling an illness that will cause her heart to stop sometimes, and she needs to confide in her room.” King White was holding back some tears as it seemed like he genuinely thought she was going to die.  
Snow was hesitant to say anything to him. She knew better than that, as she would see Regina walking up around in the late hours and seeming energetic for someone with a supposed condition that is hurting her internally. “Still, papa –“

“I know Snow, you might think I am a bit irrationally,” he began to say as he looked up to her again, a glimmer of hope in his eye that she has not seen since her mother died. “But I cannot help but feel happy with her too. I know she might not be the perfect person, but I still think she is worth giving a chance. Can you do that for me?”

“Give her a chance?”

He nodded as it left Snow in an uncomfortable place. She wanted to say that something was wrong about Regina and that there were warning signs that there was something wrong. But maybe it was her own fears of someone replacing her mother in his eyes. Snow cannot help that perhaps she was being a bit standoffish about wanting to get to know Regina too. So, with a sigh and taking his hand in her, she nodded. 

“Okay, papa. I will try to give her another chance,” she remarked but smiled at him reserved only for him. 

He smiled as he hugged her. “That’s my girl. Alright, you can go now. I will see you at dinner, alright?”

“Yes, papa,” she said as she walked out of the room and opened the door.  
Shocked, she had seen Regina was already at the door as well. She looked a bit worn under the eyes but still looked pretty. Even her attire was a strange combination of a black dress that had gold leaf-like trims on her dress edges and frills of her sleeves. And the dress seemed like it was too big on her. Like she was wasting away a little. And noticeable, the vibrant red color of her shoes looked a bit duller. Still enough to keep a shine, but much like an old apple loses it shine when it is about to rot away. But Snow just quickly moved out of the way.

“Sorry, Regina,” she said to Regina as she walked in toward the King. 

“It is alright, Snow,” she said as she gave a half-smile and then brightened up to the king. She smothered him in kisses and was all excited to see him. Snow just bobbed her head to excuse herself out of the room quickly. 

Once in the sanctuary of her bedroom, Snow White groaned in her pillow. She felt so tired of having to play nice to her, even when she genuinely tries to make friends with Regina. It always felt like there was something about Regina that both made her drawn to and repulsed by her. It just seemed so hard to try and be kind to her. 

And even worst is that she will be the queen with her father. Snow did not know what Regina wanted with being queen when all it seemed like she just wanted to get praise for her looks. But from how quick she was to get in her father’s good grace as well as seemed to have most of the staff willing to drop everything for her, it just seemed odd. Snow could not figure out why this happened, let alone how this happened.  
While lost in her confusion and turmoil, Snow barely heard that Willa had come in with some tea and snacks. But Snow was not feeling hungry. Well, not too loss of her appetite as she suddenly smelled something that would always make her happy. 

“Is that the smell of my favorite Double Chocolate Chip with Caramel glazed cookies?” She asked as she peeked her head from her pillow. 

“The one and only. I had the Chef made them just a few minutes ago,” She said as she pulled the tray lid off to show a pile of cookies with some steam coming off them with how fresh they are. “I had a feeling you would be having a bad day today.”

“You always seemed to know before I do when I feel bad,” Snow joked as she rolled to the edge of her bed and then swung her legs to the bed. Willa brought the cookies over as she left the tea on the caddy, close to them to reach for while they ate and talked. 

“I know, I am just good with these kinds of things,” she said as she then poured some tea while Snow reached for a cookie. “So, tell me what happened.”

Snow sighed as she took a big bite of the cookie and swallowed hard to steel herself. “Papa wants to purpose to Regina."

Willa was mid-sip when she was shocked and turned her head to spit out her tea. The young girl’s forest, green eyes were open with awe. “What? You serious?”

“Yup, seriously serious,” Snow took another bite to finish the cookie and took another one. 

“Oh gods, that is insane. The other servants were talking about it, but I never thought it was going to happen.”

Snow blinked a little as she was confused before she could take a bite. “So, it has been hinted at for a while?”

Willa looked at her and then pulled her oak, brown braid from behind her to play with it. “Well, it is not my business to talk about it. But I feel, as your friend, I do need to let you know. Yes, there were rumors from the servants that King White has wanted to marry her or at least make her queen soon. I guess now it will be a matter of when they will get married and not if anymore.”

“Well, papa already confirmed for me that he wants to have it soon as she told him ‘her health is failing her and does not have much to live,’” Snow remarked as she rolled her eyes and then sighed a little more. She held the third cookie she was about to eat in her hands and then looked down. “Willa, do you think I am a selfish person?”

Willa looked to her, confused. “What do you mean, princess?”

“Do you think it is selfish of me not to want my father to marry her?” She asked carefully and quietly so that only Willa could hear her. 

Willa paused for a second to think then shook her head. “Not really, princess. I mean, I cannot certainly blame you for being protective of your father. But selfish, I do not think so. Why do you think that?”

Snow lingered to answer as well. “I just… I don’t know. I feel like I am so awkward around Regina, and I am not sure if I am scared to lose my cool around her or if I am just worried that he will forget about me and…” Snow’s voice trailed on. 

Willa looked on as she smiled and nodded. “I can understand. But no one can replace your mother. As for Regina, I can understand being on edge around her myself.”

“Really? You feel the same around Regina, too?” Snow interrupted. 

“Well, I would not say the same exactly, but I guess part of it is that she does have this air about her being both old and new at the same time. So, I am not sure,” Willa remarked. “But regardless, you should not worry about her replacing you or your mother in your father’s eyes. As she is always alive with you.”

“What do you mean?”

Willa smiled as she put a hand above her heart. “They say love is buried deep within us no matter how much time passes. It will be in the way you look at yourself as well as how you hold the memories of your past that shape how the world sees you. And from what you have told me and the memories of your mother. Your love for her, and her love for you, it makes you shine prettier than anyone. And it will always be a reminder of how your father will remember your mother.”  
She paused then smirked. “And even better, it makes you even prettier than whatever beauty regiment that Regina is trying to use.” 

Snow laughed a little as she then reached over to hug Willa. “Thank you, Willa. That means a lot to me.” 

Willa smiled and hugged her back. “Anything for you, Snow,” She said as she then let go to have more tea. “But in all seriousness, can we please talk about what she is wearing? Like Gold and black? That was a fashion trend of ages ago.”

Snow chuckled and nodded. “True, and the way they clashed with her shoes. I mean, come on. Ever heard of polishing them.”

“Agreed, they look like a little spit on it will clean off that dull look coming from them,” Willa said as she sipped her tea. 

“It’s funny, but I don’t think Regina never takes those shoes off, like at all.” Snow remarked as she had some tea herself. 

Willa raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Snow thought about it as she looked on. “I am not sure… I just had a thought. It is like she never wears any other shoes. Only those red shoes.”

Willa lowered her teacup and thought on it. “You know, you have a point. Even if her outfits would class with it, she would still wear them.”

“And I think someone asked where she got them. She said they were specifically made for her. But never states where she got them."

Both girls sit on this thought some more as they were not sure what they have stumbled upon—either a mere coincidence or if fate was trying to signal to them to be wary about. Willa coughed in her hand to lighten the tension. 

“Well, I guess we will have to wait and see, huh?” She asked Snow. 

“Yeah, we will have to see.” They continued talking for a bit before Snow was off to her lessons. Leaving Willa alone in the room. 

She pulled out a small, circular pendant from her neck to put in her the palm of her hand. “Oh, Fairy Realm, I seek insight on questions rising within me. If a fairy is present, make themselves be known to me.” 

A small light grew from the pendant as a little green ball of light left the pendant and hovered near Willa. The light then popped to appear a small fairy with wood design as well as a flowery dress and flower in her flowing hair as well. 

The fairy smiled as she then bowed. “To what is the question that you seek, young Forest mage,” the fair said in a strange language but still have hints of human tongue in it.

“I need answers to a question regarding magical shoes,” Willa said in the strange combination language as well. 

“You will need to be a bit more specific, young Willa.” The fairy replied as they seemed a bit confused. 

“Right, so, I am looking for information regarding magical shoes that require to be worn constantly to have the magic working. A little better?” She whispered to the fairy. 

“Yup, I think I can get the basic idea. However, such information will require a little more research in the Fairy archives. I will need you to be patient as I look into the matter.” 

“Okay, just let me know if you know of anything, please,” Willa replied to the fairy. 

“Certainly, young mage Willa. I will see what I can find,” the fairy said before bowing and returning into the pendant.

Willa sighed as she looked out the window. While it was not a cloudy day, the world was a little colder outside for some reason, as Willa began to think. “I wonder if I am just overthinking this... I pray I am just overthinking.” She said to herself aloud as she got back to tending to the food tray and tea.

At the time, as Willa left the room, she did not notice that there was a little wooden gecko in the ceiling of the walls. It watched her as it moved and seemed to be curious as to what she would do next and follow her—glaring at her from the shadows while it appeared that something was stirring in the walls of the castle. 

*******

A month has passed, and the news of the King getting married that day and the whole Kingdom was invited to watch the ceremony has reached the dwarf Fearless Seven in their secluded, make-shift castle in the wood. However, while it looked like one, it was nothing but a wood display of a castle. As it is propped to look elegant and majestic, there were parts of the paint that was chipping away due to the sun, rain and poor craftsmanship of it. The open area before getting to the entrance was nice as it closed off some of the rest of the world, but it still led to some free space around them. It gave the feel of being in at the front of a grand palace to anyone. In contrast, their real base was a little cave that they had cut into a bit of home with rooms for each of them and a stable for storing things. 

The way the news got to them was peculiar as the boys were relaxing in their home when Hans came back rushed and excited. 

“Guys, I just heard some exciting news!” He clamored as he rushed in with some bags of peppers and other cooking material. 

Jack was admiring himself in the mirror as he looked on, seeming a bit disinterested. “What is it now?”

“I have to tell you all, where is everyone?” Hans said as he huffed to catch his breath.

“Arthur is in his room,” Jack continued as he went on to look at himself in the mirror. “And the Triplets, Pino, Loci, Kio, are in their workplace. Working on some new invention or something.” 

“And Merlin?”

Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You know where Merlin is. Where he always is.” 

Hans looked annoyed and then opened the door to head out. “Okay, I will get him, and you get the rest, got it?”

“Alright,” Jack sighed as he looked at himself as Hans then threw the spice bag at him. Hans eyed him to go now, in which Jack groaned and got out of his chair and walked out to find the others. 

Hans went to the forested area around their little base. He was his usual self, a cute boy with curly red locks and red peach fuzz under his chin. While he was a little bit on the hefty side for sure, but it did not break his charming quality to it. But he was not focusing on that as he looked for Merlin. Listening, Hans could hear some grunts and movement as he knew where they were coming from. 

Unlike some of his other roommates, Merlin was one always striving to be better. Strive to be better than anyone else and not settle for anything. He pushed himself with his magic, but more importantly, with the training of his body. While he was not able to do many great feats as his dwarf counterpart – and some of it he thinks is due to something with the curse on them – he did his best to keep his human side well balanced and train for anything. 

In that regard, he created a training ground for himself. Using magic as well as his brilliant planning, he made himself an obstacle course that he could use when he is alone to make sure to force his body to adapt and trained regularly. As this obstacle course would change and alter each time he came back to it to make sure he was not going through the same route twice. Today was no different. 

As he was swinging from vine to vine of the trees will avoiding arrows made of thorns and sticks, he managed to dodge them as if he sensed them coming without looking around him. The vines even moved and shrunk on him as he tried to grab one and began to fall. But in a flash, he used a paper from his satchel and snapped his finger with it. 

It created a gust a wind that propelled him and caused him to make it to the clearing as he was hovering above. He looked up to the sky a moment as he felt so free for a second and then fell backward to face the ground. He skydived to a half-pipe, cliff that he zeroed in on. Pulling out another piece of paper, Merlin snapped his fingers again and then shot water on the half-pipe, and then water caused it to get muddy.  
Grabbing another paper in a flash, Merlin snapped the paper again and then blew it to cause the water and mud to form an icy slope that Merlin then braced and forced his legs forward. He slides off the slippery mud slope like a shoot, and it propels him over to an opening. 

He was about to grab a branch that was just in his reach to help him land in the clearing perfectly when his hand suddenly shrunken down to its green state, and he is sent flying right into Hans. Merlin soon collided with Hans as they groaned and were a jumbled mess of limbs. Merlin grunted a little as he got out from their collision and looked to Hans.

“Hans, what are you doing here?” Merlin questioned as he rubbed his head. “You know that is it is not safe to distract me when I am here.”

“Duly noted,” Hans groaned out as he got up. 

“Then, why did you?” Merlin huffed as he tried to stretch. 

“I heard some news in town! We need to go hurry,” he said with some excitement and pulled Merlin along. Merlin just went along with it as he was not sure what got Hans all worked up for. 

Once inside their house, all of the boys, including the triplets as they were wiping off their hands of grease and oil from their wrenches and gloves. Pino, Noki, and Kio were brothers triplet geniuses that helped form the rest of the Fearless Sevens squad. They were the technical and invention concocting side of the team as they made the googles the group used to cover their eyes from the pepper smoke bombs – which they also made and repaired any damages to weapons used in battle. They rarely were ever apart and did not seem to care much about trying to break the curse like the others were as they would instead hold the fort down than go into battle. But when it did involve a chance for everyone to get in on the action, they were never far away. 

As they were all gathered, Hans huffed again with Merlin not too far behind, looking annoyed, but still patient to hear the news. When Hans did get his breath, he smiled. “King Snow is getting married!”

The whole house was silent as they looked indifferently. But Hans rolled his eyes. “The Kingdom of Appleton not too far from here?”  
“We know that King White, Hans,” Arthur groaned as he tried to act as if he knew. But then he whispered a little too loud to the Triplets. “Who is he again?”

“So, what if the King is getting married?” Jack added, as well. “Why does it matter to us?”

“Well, for starters,” Hans on looked on, annoyed with being interrupted and then cleared his throat. “The King and Queen are holding a huge ceremony to have the whole Kingdom to see! And if there is a ceremony, there will be a big party. And if there is a party…” Hans let his sentence drop to make them connect the dots. 

Arthur was still thinking about it as Jack, and the Triplets seemed interested in other items. Hans slumped a little as he looked to Merlin, who was indifferent to the news as well as he had his arms crossed at this point. But when Hans motioned to him to finish, Merlin signed a little. 

“Guys,” Merlin’s leader sounding voice got their attention in a second. “A ceremony this big will probably mean there will be plenty of beautiful women and maidens that would be willing to give us a kiss.”

After Merlin stated it, they were shocked then grew excited. Hans smiled as he nodded to Jack as they were thinking about all the young maidens that would be there. Arthur was smiling as he sighed longingly at the idea of finding the most beautiful maiden and then being kissed. The Triplets were thinking about it as well as they were excited to leave the base. 

Merlin was just watching on as he thought about the last time they were out in a public event as humans and how it was celebrating their latest success. But this time, he knew they would be not seen as heroes but as just nobodies. He seemed hesitant to join them in their excitement, but he looked to Hans as he was dancing and acting like a lovestruck fool in his own dream about meeting a girl there.  
Merlin then tapped his shoulder to get his attention. “So, when is the ceremony?”

“Hmm?” Hans said as he is pulled out of his daydream. 

“The ceremony? When is it?”

“Oh, tomorrow morning.” He was still daydreaming, not noticing the realization on Merlin’s face!

“And you didn’t care to tell us sooner?!” Merlin exclaimed as it brought the guys back to their senses. 

“What’s the problem?” Arthur asked, confused why this was such a big deal. 

“The Kingdom of Appleton might not be far, but that is still a day’s worth of walking if we want to get there to the ceremony! On-time might I add. And with our current stature, it might take us longer!”

The realization that they were going to be late made it clear to them they had to hurry if they wanted to make it. Everyone rushed to grab gear and weapons, in case they ran into trouble. And soon, they were off on their way, hoping to make it in time. 

*******

The next day, the morning of the wedding was brimming with excitement and talk about King White and the queen to be Regina. Many people talked about how beautiful Regina was going to look as well as how happy King White was. There was also talk about Princess Snow White and wondering how she was thinking about all of this. But the most buzz was wondering that the wedding is going to be the most beautiful wedding scene in ages as Regina wanted nothing less than perfection. 

The perfect full, bloom flowers, perfect white banners, the perfect white dress that fit her body, and it matched her new vibrant red shoes again. And even more so, the perfect lighting to make her stand out, as she needed the morning sun to be exactly right on her face. She needed to make it seem like she was heaven-sent for King White. Even though he insisted that she was already so beautiful as she was. But it did not matter as Regina had to just bat her eyes to him, and then he would cave to her whim. 

All the while the preparations were happening, Snow went along with it the best that she could. But there was still something off about Regina and how she had insisted that everything needed to be a certain way. Even so much as getting upset that someone would dare touch her red shoes and demanded they should be banished. Snow and King White insisted that it was an accident, and Regina calmed down. But Snow was worried that this was something else that. 

But for now, she had to focus on just being happy for her father. Snow just smiled for her father, finally being in love again since her mother’s passing. So, she continued to play the part of the good daughter, even being the flower girl for the wedding. Making sure that her father was happy, and that Regina was delighted as well. 

As the ceremony went on, the people all around were cheering and clapping for joy as they watched from the town streets up toward the balcony. The royal couple stood in the morning light of the sun with a heavenly glow around them. Or what seemed to be a heavenly glow. The priest that married them stepped to the side as they spoke the words, “you may kiss the bride.” As they kissed, wedding bells chimed, and the people rejoiced for the new queen with the king. 

Snow, standing to the side and watched on, looked happy as she could. But suddenly, she eyed the captain of the guard, Jive, that brought Regina for the first time was watching with some concern in his eyes. It seemed that he and a few other guards that brought her in were wary of her skills with words and alluring appearance. They kept their heads low after the incident happened, but Jives was not happy about the marriage and was vocal about it sometimes when he should have kept to himself. 

But Jive still supported the king, but Snow could see that he was not looking on happily to the king. He stared at Regina with a cold glare that could was felt from across the room from Snow. Snow was not sure where his anger for her came from, but she tried not to linger on looking at him for too long. Thankfully, he slipped out of the ceremony as the festivities begin. Leaving Snow wondering if she was indeed the only one feeling something was off. 

Down in the streets, below the balcony, the boys were huffing as they were watching the Queen and King kiss and waved to the people. Due to their height and making their way through the crowd of people, they could not see the King’s face. But they could see bits of the new queen’s gorgeous face and profile as they looked on wondering if she would kiss them. 

Arthur, Hans, and Jack were watching her with a smile then looked eager to see if there were other girls. Merlin watched on as well as he was awestruck with her profile as well. But as Queen Regina turned her gaze toward his direction, Merlin felt a sudden chill run through his gut. Something ominous about Queen Regina made Merlin’s gut curl into his little body, but he was still entranced by her beauty. 

A hand on Merlin’s shoulder caused him to snap his head back to it. Seeing Noki was reaching to him, with Pino and Kino next to him, they looked worried for him. They did not say much, but their observation was outstanding than ever. Merlin sided and waved to them to say he was okay. He looked back up to the queen and tried to fake a smile, but felt her smile was covering some truly vile intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be on the lookout for the other chapter coming soon and for more to come! Until next chapter!
> 
> ~ E.K. Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> As for the other fanfic moment, I will try to add it in this story - have it adequately edited this time, but to be honest; I felt it was more of a one-shot fanfic moment. So, for now, that might just stay as it is, but if there are other story elements that I think I would love to have, but narratively it did not fit, they might just go there. So we will see. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and I will see you all in the next chapter! Till then, stay safe and stay tuned!


End file.
